joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
BreadsAltAccount
Summary Well, this is IAmTheBreadMan32's account when he's at school. Mostly unnoticed, but he does go through fights on this account once in a while, right now, his new account is obviously new, so it's not that powerful, but it may go through some upgrades overtime when using it. It's the second body of Bread just in case things go wrong and he's never able to come back to his body. He does training in this body for half of his training periods just in case, then returns back to his own. He occasionally pranks people in this too. The account is really new, so I'll come up with an actual summary later on. Powers and Stats Tier: At the very least Memetic+, higher with MENU Name: Bread Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Bread Age: Unknown Classification: The second body of IAmTheBreadMan32 Powers and Abilities: Ability to Copy and Replicate whatever the opponent does, except better, Powers and Abilities Amplification/Erasure, Manipulation Negation, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation, Heavy Hax Negation, Omnipotence Erasure, Heavy Mental Shield, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly, Instant Fuck You makes him impossible to erase from existence or any type of existence), Regeneration Negation, Heavy Conceptual Resistance, System Ignore, Weakness Opening (Can expose a fatal weakness for the opponent even if they don't have weaknesses), True Flight, Reality Editing, Matter Manipulation, Smartassery, Meme Manipulation (Somehow always picks the shittiest memes for some reason), Heavy Resistance to everything, MENU, Key To Success, Cloning Mastery, MENU, ability to switch bodies with his original and second body Attack Potency: Memetic+, higher with MENU Speed: ??? Lifting Strength: As you need to lift to fight..... Striking Strength: Memetic+, higher with MENU Durability: ??? Stamina: Undefinable Range: Memetic+ Intelligence: ??? Weaknesses: Still weaker than his original body, cannot bring out Homework Slayer, and lost most of his attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Terrible Nightmare: Bread gives an opponent a nightmare of the opponent being a minature cherry and Kakoyin licking it as fast as possible. Used on Koichi after Bread was tired of the Koichi meme coming around. ''' '''True Absolute Time Stop- Like an Absolute Time Stop, except he stops absolutely EVERYTHING. Clocks from fiction, non-fiction, reality, existence, and non-existence, heaven, and hell, every mini-particle living and dead in the entire world stops moving. It even stops HIM from moving. Luckily, IAmTheBreadMan32 has three seconds until everything stops for eternity. Meme Blast- IAmTheBreadMan32 blasts a Meme Blast at the opponent. It ignores the concepts of Resistance and Durability due to Conceptual Manipulation and Resistance, and it can destroy a fictional verse in one breadsecond, which equals to 0.1 atomseconds in real life. To Be Continued - IAmTheBreadMan32's true inconclusiving move. IAmTheBreadMan32 lets the opponent almost do something that would be fatal to him, but then at the last moment, he does a True Absolute Time Stop, stopping literally everything, and editing reality to look like the JoJo To Be Continued screen. Unfortunately, since this inconclusives the battle, IAmTheBreadMan32 also stops within the stopped time as well. System Ignore- IAmTheBreadMan32 ignores the concept of what could be fatal or could ignore or damage his abilities. Like an opponent shoots an Unblockable attack at him. IAmTheBreadMan32 ignores the Unblockable attack and blocks it. If the opponent is Undefeatable, IAmTheBreadMan32 ignores that and defeats that opponent. If the attack isn't negatable at all, then IAmTheBreadMan32 ignores that and negates it. If the attack can cause damage to him no matter what, IAmTheBreadMan32 ignores that too. If his page is erased, he will ignore the concept of erasure and still be alive. If the opponent has System Ignore too, he will ignore that and keep damaging. No matter what, he will keep on ignoring, and ignoring, and ignoring, until he has won or he and his opponent both get bored of fighting. The Lag Punch: IAmTheBreadMan32 punches the opponent as fast as he can and as hard as possible in the gut and head making the opponent feel that he only hit them once, but then, after a few seconds, a extremely multi-omniversally powerful force starts smashing into the opponents gut and head many times, and also at a speed that is faster than every speed ever, making it look like the opponent lagged out very badly. Unlike it's actual legitimate counterpart, no matter how far the opponent goes, IAmTheBreadMan32 can still hit them, the Instant Fuck You is also combines with this, making it one of the most powerful moves of all time. If they are bound by "Powers and Stats" then, their head explodes and their gut breaks, opening their insides. A pretty gory but powerful move. Page Editing = IAmTheBreadMan32 can edit the opponent's page, making them from Infintely Beyond The Concept Of Tiers to Below any Tier, or Memetic+ to Shit Tier. He can also erase the opponent's page and recreate it, like he can destroy his and recreate his. He can also edit away the attacks or Powers and Abilities, and add the weakness section and put Everything, Everyone in the weakness section, which makes them instantly die. IAmTheBreadMan32 can basically do anything with this, he even can add the most overpowered attacks or powers into his arsenal. Even when he is erased from all of existence and non-existence, everywhere and nowhere, his ghost can still bring his stats back up. ''' '''Bullshit- It's simple Bullshit! IAmTheBreadMan32 uses this so he can do whatever he wants. Check the original page for details (More like showing off) on the attack. ' Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Orerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorer Category:Class Bread Category:IAmTheBreadMan32